During the recent past, cellular telephones have transitioned from communication devices dedicated to making a wireless voice call, to multifunction devices capable of voice communications, data communications and web access. As cellular communication devices have become more capable, the devices continued to incorporate more and more functionality that had previously been supported through the use of multiple separate devices. Examples of additional functionality that had previously relied upon separate and often dedicated devices include still and motion image capture, music and video playback, web browsing, portable gaming, and electronic document/book reading. To support the increased functionality, many wireless communication devices have transitioned to devices which have larger screen sizes that support a touch interface, while the overall device thickness has generally decreased.
However, such a form factor is not always the most convenient form factor. Secondary devices, such as wearables, are becoming increasingly available to provide alternative means of interactions with the wireless communications devices, themselves, as well as in some instances, an alternative means for direct connection with the network infrastructure. In some instances, while a wearable might be less capable than a primary communication device, the wearable's form factor may make it more convenient to carry on oneself. For example, when one is engaged in physical activity, such as running, bicycling or jogging, or participating in some other sport, it may be less convenient to carry a phone, but a wearable, such as a watch, may be more conveniently worn. The inconvenience could be a general function of one's ability to carry and/or interact with the device while participating in the activity, or it could be a function of another related factor, such as the availability of a suitably sized and positioned pocket in the clothes one wears for the particular type of activity in which the user is currently engaged. A wearable, such as a watch, can generally be worn on the wrist of the user, and is not dependent on being carried within a pocket. Furthermore, the watch does not need to be actively held in the hand of the user for purposes of interaction. Still further other types of devices may have varying degrees of convenience depending on the present circumstances of the user. At any given time, a user may have various different combination of devices on one's person.
With an increase in the number of devices, where different combinations will be immediately available to a user at different times, it is possible that there will be an increased need for the capability to better manage the location of associated alerts so that they can be more readily perceived by the user. At least one example of an alert could include the auditory or vibrational alert associated with an incoming telephone call. While it may be possible for a user to manually update the particular device(s) that will convey an alert when an incoming call is detected at any given moment, depending on the number of different combination of devices one might carry and the frequency with which the combination of devices might need to change, it may be cumbersome and inconvenient to have to manually update and manage the destination for an incoming alert.
The present inventors have recognized that a system and method for managing a location of an alert for a remotely originating incoming communication for a particular user between one or more devices associated with the particular user would be beneficial, whereby the devices will automatically be updated to better manage the particular devices of the user that at any particular time will provide the alert. The present inventors have further recognized that the devices can make use of various sensors associated with the devices so as to better determine the preferred current location of an alert.